Madhurima Tuli
|hometown = Odisha, India |occupation = Actor & Model. |knownfor = Acting in Kundali Bhagya. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 13 |Year = 2019 |NominationsReceived = 12 |TimesNominated = 7 (Weeks 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 & 16) |NominationsToSave = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |CaptaincyWins = 0 |Votes = 1 |votestosave = 0 |Currently = Ejected |Currently1 = Ejected |Place = |Days = 47 |DayEntered = 64 |DayExit = 111 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = @ItsMadhurima19 |InstagramUserName = madhurimatuli }} is a housemate on Bigg Boss Hindi 13. She is known for acting in shows Kumkum Bhagya and Chandrakanta. She also was appreciated for her performance in the Bollywood film Baby. Biography Tuli was born in Odisha and hails from Dehradun, Uttarakhand. She won the Miss Uttraranchal Contest when in college. Her father works for Tata Steel, her mother is a mountaineer and works for an NGO, and she has a younger brother. Career Tuli made an early debut in the Telugu film Saththaa (2004) opposite Sai Kiran. She moved to Mumbai and studied acting at the Kishore Namit Kapoor Acting School, worked as a model doing advertisements for brands like Godrej, Fiama Di Wills and Karbonn Mobiles. In 2008, she played a supporting role as the pretty girl Satya in Homam, an Indian thriller written and directed by J. D. Chakravarthy, and to some extent inspired by the 2006 Hollywood movie The Departed, directed by Martin Scorsese. Toss (2009) was her next film in the role of Sherry, and after the small role as Bindiya in Zee TV's supernatural soap opera Shree (2008-2009), Tuli played the aspiring model Kushi in STAR One's TV series Rang Badalti Odhani (2010-2011). Tuli had a lead as newly married Rukmini in Kaalo (2010). It was screened at the 6th Annual South African Halloween Horror Festival in Cape Town, where it won the best feature film and best cinematography award. Together with Dino Morea as her partner, she took part in the third season of Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi, a reality show filmed in Brazil and broadcast by Aapka Colors Tuli had a leading role in Cigarette Ki Tarah (2012) along with Prashant Narayanan, and as the female lead Natasha in Anik Singal's English language short film Lethal Commission (2012). She starred in the film Maaricha (2012), directed by K. Sivasurya. The film was simultaneously made in Kannada and Tamil and had Mithun Tejasvi playing the lead actor opposite Tuli. Tuli played Gunjan Dutta in the Hindi thriller 3D film Warning (2013). She was seen playing the lead role in the film Nimbe Huli, directed by Hemanth Hegde and produced by Subhash Ghai. The film had Hegde playing the lead role along with Tuli, Komal Jha and Nivedhitha. She also played the wife of Akshay Kumar in the 2015 action film Baby (2015 Hindi film). Tuli is participated in Zee TV's reality show I Can Do That. She also played the antagonist role of Tanu in Kumkum Bhagya. She portrayed Princess Chandrakanta in Colors TV series Chandrakanta. In 2019, she participated in Nach Baliye 11 along with ex Vishal Aditya Singh. Madhurima is a celebrity contestant in the thirteenth season of the Indian version of the reality TV show Big Brother, Bigg Boss. She entered the show as wild card on 2 December. Player History - Bigg Boss 13 (Hindi) Nominations History Trivia References Category:1985 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 13 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Bigg Boss Hindi